Current mobile devices such as smartphones, laptop computers, tablet computers or others are equipped with wireless transceivers. In order to transmit or receive data, a mobile device, when not connected through a wired connection, needs to be connected to a wireless network, being any type of computer network that uses wireless data connections for connecting devices.
Wireless networking provides for using mobile devices in homes, telecommunication networks and enterprise (business) while avoiding the costly process of introducing cables into a building, and without forming connections between various equipment locations.
Wireless networks often need to adapt to different topologies, as devices join and depart from the network, distances between change and so do receiving qualities. These changes are particularly significant and fast when one or more devices are used in vehicles such as cars, trains, airplanes, ships or others.
A common network type is a wireless mesh network, made up of radio nodes organized in a mesh topology. In mesh networks, nodes forward messages on behalf of other nodes. Mesh networks can self heal automatically, by re-routing when a node has left or lost power.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.